Emissary to Sherwood
by Berserker Nightwitch
Summary: Two modernday girls get sent back in time. They meet Robin Hood and his Merry Men. They also find love in the arms of outlaws. But what happens when they have to return to their own time? Final chapter up!
1. Prologue

Title: Emissary to Sherwood

Chapter Title: Prologue

Summary: Two girls from Massachusetts in the year 2004 get transported to Sherwood forest in the 1100s. They don't believe they are actually meeting Robin Hood and his Merry 'Men', but they do realize when they begin falling in love with them...

... ... ...

Warnings: This story contains three original characters. Also, Robin and his Merry Men don't show up until chapter three. I hope you'll like the first two enough to stick around, because I've got high hopes for this fic, and I'll cry if I don't get any reviews.

"Why _do_ you hang out with _IT_?"

"She's been a friend of mine since we were born. She's also my best friend in the world!" Iris Kentbury, Storms Hart Academy's most popular girl announced. Her dark brown eyes flashed in anger at the girls surrounding her. When they tried again to bad-mouth her friend, she tossed her waist-length brown braid over her shoulder and stormed away.

From across the school, Jaq – pronounced "Jack" – Foster smirked at the bewildered Clique Chicks. She turned bright gray eyes back to her friends, listening to the social outcasts and unknowns joke around. She shook her head, sending her chin-length red-brown hair fanning out around her head. She was an outcast part by choice, and part by necessity. She was one of two tomboys in the well-to-do private academy she attended, thus marking her and the other tomboy, a girl named Billie, among the outcasts.

Jaqueline Foster was worse than Billie, however. Billie wore tight pants under her uniform skirt and acted out as often as possible. She sat, ate, talked, and walked like a boy. Jaq, though, had gone the extra mile and bought a boy's uniform. It wasn't so much that she wanted to be a boy as she hated being confined to the limitations a girl's uniform had. She also detested having hair in her eyes, thus the length of her own.

Iris and Jaq had been friends for almost fifteen years when, in tenth grade, Iris was discovered as a beauty. The girl's long, pale brown hair attracted many eyes, as did her brown eyes, so dark they were almost black. The pale-skinned teen was whisked away by that year's popular upperclassmen. By the next year, she was the prettiest girl in school, and one of the most popular. By the year after that, the girls' senior year, Iris was the prettiest and the most popular. Throughout it all, though, she stayed true to her childhood friend and lifetime neighbor. In spite of Iris' popularity, and Jaq's lack thereof, the girls remained loyal and best friends.

They both attended Storms Hart Academy in Springfield, Massachusetts (A/N: I made that school up; don't try to look for it). They lived next door to each other, right at the edge of West Springfield, and a mile and a half from the woods. Both girls also shared many of the same interests. Both were fond of the movie "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves", though Jaq preferred the book "Outlaws of Sherwood" by Robin McKinley to the movie. They also loved "The Labyrinth"; Iris could even quote large sections of the movie. Neither girl cared much for the social hierarchy of the school one way or the other. They were both content with their position, so long as no one said a harsh word about the other.

... ... ...

A/N: Well? What did you think? Not the best, I know, but it's late, and I'm always bad at introducing my own characters. I just never know how.... Please review and let me know what you think of this? Thanks so much. I have another story coming out soon, and it should be in the same section, as well as one in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and one in the Buffy Crossovers. The only reason I'm advertising my own stuff is because all four are chapter stories and I'm doing them all at once. So if you're looking forward to any of them being updated, please be patient with me. And again, please review and tell me what you thought of it? And try to be nice? I've been emotionally sensitive lately... VV


	2. Camping Gone Wrong

Chapter Title: Camping Gone Wrong

Thank you **Hannah** I'm glad you like the names. There are more in this chapter, and I agree with you on both Cecil(y) and Will Scarlet!! Yum... I hope you enjoy this chapter! **sugarsprite** Here's the latest installment. I thought it would be fun to base the characters from Mass. (that's not where I'm from, but I love saying the name...) I hope you enjoy the story. **ari** Robin Hood is coming soon, and these characters are based lightly on two friends of mine and I. You will see our types of conversation in this chapter. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy the rest.

A/N: Okay, this chapter may suck. I found out the night before last that my crush is leaving the Praise Band at me church (that's the only contact I have with him), and not only does that mean that I won't ever see him again, but also that we're down to three singers (including myself), drums, and the piano. He was the bass player. TT I cried pretty much all night that night. On a plus, though, he hugged me to try and help make me feel better. That's a good. Okay, enough personal life, let's get on with the story!!

§ § §

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yes."

"What about your cell phone?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a sleeping bag?"

"Yes."

"Did you remember to grab some food?"

"Oh drat, I knew I had forgotten something." Monotone.

"You forgot food? How could you! What if we starve to death?"

"Okay, one: you can't starve to death in one night. Two: Did you not hear the sarcasm in that answer? Iris, it's okay. I remembered everything but a toilet, and there's plenty of trees to choose from for that purpose."

"Okay, ew."

"What? Animals do it all the time."

"We're not animals."

"You're not, maybe."

"Neither are you," Iris said pointedly. Jaq rolled her eyes.

"I am if you ask the Clique Chicks and my parents."

"Listen, just because your parents are insane, and your sister sold her soul to the devil to get on their good side does not make you an animal."

"Too bad... I like wolves."

"That... was random."

"Yeah..." Jaq grinned at her friend, no trace of any emotion concerning the earlier conversation evident in her tanned face. "Hey! This looks like a good campsite!"

"Jaqueline Foster, this campsite sucks!"

"Hey, I don't diss your choice spots, do I?"

"And I wouldn't either if this wasn't half a breath away from a cliff!"

"Please. Two feet does not constitute as a cliff."

"It does when you're not fond of heights."

"You gotta get over that someday."

"Well, sorry if I always got stuck on the top bunk!"

"You just need to learn not to move in your sleep."

"It's better than looking like you're dead when you sleep."

"Actually, the good would be staying _on_ the bed when sleeping."

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

It continued like that for about another forty minutes and twelve possible campsites. The girls always found something that was wrong with the area. It was usually Jaq suggesting the site, and Iris finding something wrong with it but, in her defense, Jaq had bad taste in campsites. The better possibility of dying there was, the more Jaq liked it. Iris, however, had some measure of self-preservation in her.

Finally, they found the perfect site. Jaq pitched the tent while Iris got their cooking supplies and began to fix them. The two girls planned to stay out for the whole weekend. They had been doing it for close to five years by that time, so their parents weren't at all worried about them.

When she finished pitching the tent, Jaq sat down on a log and pulled out a knife. She held it loosely in her right hand. In her left was a six-inch long root that she had picked up at the third rejected campsite. As the aroma of different herbs began to fill the air she shaped the piece of wood. It had been her pastime for close to ten years to carve and whittle pieces of wood into some recognizable form. Iris's room was filled with little animals and people that Jaq had carved over the years. Usually, the darker girl would toss them into the fire or a trashcan, but sometimes, Iris managed to get a hold of them first.

While the girls ate they told different stories of what had happened in their houses throughout the week. Jaq was subject to another drug test by her mother. The woman was certifiably insane, and usually in a bad mood. She was also convinced that her younger daughter was doing every drug ever made. Her father was a very successful – and therefore busy – lawyer who only really came home to keep his wife from divorcing him. He loved his family dearly, but as far as he was concerned, his daughters were still three and ten, instead of seventeen and twenty-four. The day before, he had come home to see Jaq wearing a pair of his old pants and an oversized T-shirt, beating the crap out of a punching bag. He had asked when his wife started renting out their house.

Iris and her younger sister and brother were usually left on their own during the weeks, as both of their parents had to commute back and forth to the easternmost part of the city. It was easiest on them to only come home on the weekends, but on Thursday, they had surprised the kids by showing up in time for dinner. Gale, Iris's younger sister, had her boyfriend over, and the two were in the middle of swapping brains when Mr. and Mrs. Kentbury walked in the door. They were not amused to see their fifteen-year-old daughter making out at the kitchen table, or their eleven-year-old son shooting pencils into the ceiling. During the entire time, Iris was sitting at the table, eating her food while doing homework. It wasn't until Tyler dropped a pencil and yelled "Mom! Dad!" that she even looked up.

"Ooh... Did you get into any trouble for it?"

"Just for not paying attention to my younger siblings. I was about to get grounded, but then they found out that I cooked, and I clean, watch those two most days, and still maintain straight A's."

"Yes, you're the golden girl."

"Sorry."

"For what? My mother is still hoping that some day you'll 'rub off' on me." Both girls laughed long and loud at that one.

When the food was eaten and stored away for the night, the girls turned in. They shared a tent, and even though it was nearing winter, they were more than warm enough with both sleeping bags and three extra blankets. They fell asleep to the trees swaying in the breeze.

Sometime during the night, they awoke to find that the gentle night had turned into a storm. The rain was coming down in buckets, and lightning and thunder were crashing overhead. The girls huddled closer together and fell back to sleep, deciding that there was nothing they could do until morning anyway.

§ § §

A/N: There. Chapter 2 is finished. Robin and Co. show up in the next chapter, so after I get at least one review for each of the four chapter 2s I'll write chapter three. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Meeting the Outlaws

"Ugh… no more barbequed chocolate pizzas!" Jaq moaned, crawling out of the tent. She crawled out on her hands and knees before noticing the state of the ground. Even in hot weather the ground wasn't that dry after a storm like the one the night before. She looked up and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Iris… I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"

"We're from Massachusetts, dummy."

"Figure of speech!"

"Stolen from _The Wizard of Oz_."

"Minor detail!"

"Okay, fine, what's wrong?"

"Was there a river about three feet from our tent when we pitched it last night?"

"Of course not… why?"

"Because either we missed it, or that was the worst storm our town has ever seen."

Iris crawled out behind Jaq, staring in shock as her yes took in the site of the wide, wild river. "Okay, so the storm swept our tent to a part of the forest near a river…"

"Yeah, a part where the trees are even bigger than normal and not the right type for our area of the world…"

"So we were swept to a different part of the state."

"And we'll get home… how?"

"Pack up and keep walking until we run into someone at a gas station or house or something."

"Iris, this forest could be huge. We only packed enough food for the weekend. What if we don't run into anyone in that time?"

"We'll have to ration our food and try to keep going until we do. And why are you suddenly so panicky?"

"I don't know; it's just instinct."

"Well it to knock it off." Jaq nodded and the girls packed up their things, making sure that they grabbed everything. They both also pulled on clothes that were better equipped for hiking. Iris wore pants that were wide enough to look like a long skirt, and a cream-colored top. She pulled her hair into another low braid, and pulled on her pair of pale-brown hiking boots. Jaq wrapped a dark brown bandana around her head and pulled on dark brown pants and a deep green shirt. Her thick hiking boots were a few shades darker than Iris'. Then the girls set off to look for someone to help them figure out where they were. It didn't take them long.

Not long after they crossed the stream they met up with three people. Two were men, one large, and the other tall. The larger man was close to seven feet tall and had broad shoulders. His brown hair and beard were scraggly and unkempt. The tall man, shorter than the first by at least nine inches, was lean and muscular, with his blond hair pulled back from his face by a scarlet ribbon. The third person, a young girl, had dark brown hair and deep green eyes. She wore her hair to her shoulders with a rag wrapped around the top of her head. She was a good foot smaller than the shorter of the two men. All three of them wore green and brown outfits that looked as though they had been bleached and darkened by accident multiple times. When their eyes met those of the two girls, they all pulled out various weapons. The large man and the girl prepared quarterstaffs made of branches from trees, and the smaller man pulled out two daggers.

"Who are you, and what is your business in Sherwood?"

"Well, that answers the question of where we are," Jaq muttered, "Now where is Sherwood? And why are they talking so funny?"

"We are not talking 'funny'. It is you who talk strangely. And Sherwood is in England, near Nottingham. Surely you know that," the smaller man retorted.

"Okay, Iris… how can one storm sweep our tent _to ENGLAND!?!?!?!?!_ I know that was a strong storm, but this is ridiculous! I mean, there is no WAY we could get across the Atlantic Ocean in ONE NIGHT!!!"

"Jaq, calm down. I think you're scaring these people."

"We are not scared by one yelling boy."

"But Jaq's not a boy…"

"Really! I'm eighteen years old!" Jaq glanced at her friend and winked, whispering for her to play along. Iris shook her head.

"Do you live here?" Iris asked suddenly, startling the others into nodding. "Then I suppose it would only be polite for us to introduce ourselves first. My name is Iris Kentbury, and this is Jaq Foster. We do not know why we're in Sherwood, but we were hoping you could help us find our way home."

"With such an introduction, we would be poor hosts to not answer in kind," he large man said, grinning as he stepped up to Iris. He bent and kissed her hand before turning to shake Jaq's. "My name is John Little, and these are my companions, Will Scarlet and Kittie Longbow. We would be pleased to help you as we may. First, though, you must meet our leader. He will want to know how you got here, and what he could do to help you get back."

The five people set off together for the center of the forest. After awhile, John called out for a rest. Iris was breathing only slightly heavier than usual, and Jaq began to climb the trees. John sat down beside Iris.

"Your friend is most unusual."

"Why do you say that?"

"Even Kittie, who has lived here for years, still gets out of breath after a walk like that. Jaq still seems like he hasn't felt a thing."

"…He hasn't. Not really. There's a forest back behind his house, and he spends most of his time there. His parents are… kind of cruel to him, so he takes refuge in the forest. He kind of… feels at home in the trees."

"And you?"

"I'm okay with the forest when he's around to keep me from doing something stupid, but I feel more at home in the kitchen, as old-fashioned as that sounds. It's hard work, but I enjoy watching my younger brother and sister while our parents are away."

John and Iris talked for a few more minutes while Will tried to talk Jaq into climbing down out of the tree. She simply climbed higher. Kittie sat near Iris and John, thinking that this was the strangest lady she had ever seen. When everyone was rested the group started up again. They made it into a clearing before anyone started getting overly fatigued, and the two guests were shocked at what they saw. It was a large camp, swarming with people rushing to do something. All but one person, who sat next to a large fire, playing with a stick and some feathers.

"Twirling them around your fingers will not turn them into arrows," John called. The man stood up and faced them.

"Little John… you brought strangers… How do you know that they are trustworthy?" Kittie rolled her eyes and the man. It was then that Iris and Jaq noticed that the man had the same exact shade of hair and eyes as Kittie. The girl in question realized what they had noticed and took over the story from Little John.

"They obviously didn't know where they were, and how many of the Sheriff's men don't know? And you can't say that any of them is good at lying! This is Jaq Foster, he says that he's eighteen, and not a boy. The girl is Iris Kentbury. We may have found Tuck some help, if she's willing to help out while we try to find a way for them to get home. Iris, Jaq, this is my older brother, Robin Hood. Now that that's over with, I have sentry duty with Much that I need to get to."

As Kittie walked away, a fat little friar walked up to the group and shook hands with Jaq after clapping Robin on the back for not yelling at Little John and Will for unthinkingly trusting a pretty face. "My name is Friar Tuck, Greentree's resident cook, healer, and Holy Man. I suppose the two of you will want to meet the rest of the camp now?"

"Honestly, if I add too many more names right now I think my head would explode. If it's alright with you, can I just have a spare twig or something and sit down for awhile?" Jaq asked.

"Of course. Just take any piece of wood not in one of the two piles you see there," point at two piles sitting near the fire, "and take a seat anywhere but in the fire. Miss Kentbury? Would you like to make the rounds?"

"I would love to Friar Tuck, but I have to agree with Jaq that I doubt I'll remember any more names right now. But if you want, I can help with any cooking you have to do?"

"My child, you can stay with us for as long as you like," Friar Tuck announced, grinning broadly as he steered the young girl towards a smaller fire that had a cooking pot resting above it. Robin sat back down in the seat he had recently vacated, staring off into space for a moment before noticing a flash of silver out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to look and saw his own face emerging from the block of wood in Jaq's hands.

"You're very good at that," he observed.

"Thanks. This is just my way of passing the time."

"That dagger is amazing."

"Again, thanks. Iris bought it for my sixteenth birthday. She was tired of my stealing her kitchen knives."

"Why would you steal them?"

"Those were the closest I could come to knives, and I've always been fascinated with daggers, both for carving and as weapons."

"Can you use that as a weapon?" Robin asked, showing even more interest, now that the new 'man' had a useable skill.

"Well enough, I guess. I've never had a real opponent."

"In the next few days Will could work with you."

"That would be great. Thanks."

… … …

A/N: Well? What do you think of this chapter? The other females in Robin Hood's group will make an appearance next chapter. That could come out any time from tomorrow, to three months from now. I've said this before, but I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY UNLESS I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW FOR CHAPTER THREE OF _Way of the Rose_, _I'll Always Remember_, and _Sherwood High_.

ThankYous:

boogalaga – I really hope I spelled your penname right… And thanks for the compliments! I've never gotten such… I don't think explicit is the right word, but I'm going to use it anyway… explicit comments on my writing style. Thankies much!!


	4. And the InLaws

**And the In-Laws**

The roaring of a fire brought Iris back to consciousness. She wrapped the thin blanket more firmly around her shoulder as she began to work on that morning's breakfast. Tuck smiled as he returned to the fire. Over the past week, he and Iris had settled into a kind of routine. He would wake up, get the fire going, and check on all of the members of the camp. While he was gone, Iris would wake up and start working on the meal.

"What are we doing this morning?" Iris asked, stirring the broth in the pot.

"The same thing as every morning-" The friar was cut off as a groggy voice broke out from above them.

"Pinky. Try to take over the world." Jaq dropped to the ground, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Neither of us is named Pinky," Iris mentioned to her friend, grinning as they both settled back into their usual banter.

"Just a quote."

"From Pinky and the Brain."

"I call Pinky!"

"Fine, then I'm Larry."

"Then who's the Brain?"

"Kittie."

"Have you ever wondered where that lab is located?"

"Not really. Have you ever wondered why you're so random?"

"I think I have a brain tumor."

"Really now?"

"Yes. It affects my judgment and my way of thinking. One of these days I'll wake up dead, with my brain exploded all over the floor."

Tuck was about to comment on conversation in mixed company, but Iris only laughed. "If you were dead you wouldn't wake up."

"So say you."

"And everything that everyone has ever proven."

"Yeah? Well… People also said that the sun revolved around the Earth, and that the earth is flat."

"Your government teacher told you that."

"My point exactly. Nothing's certain. I might be able to wake up when my brains are spread all over the floor in a spreading, oozing, dripping mess that if anyone steps in-"

"Really, Jaq. Is that any way to speak to a lady?" Robin asked, frowning slightly.

"I always talk to her like that. You should get her going on doggy arthritis and sex. Now that's fun."

"Fun?"

"Yup. Watch. F- you, Iris."

"What time; what place?" Iris answered promptly, grinning from ear to ear. Tuck and Robin both turned scarlet. The conversation would have continued, but there was a commotion from the edge of camp. Robin's face lit up and he ran to the other side of the camp.

"Marion! What took you so long?"

"Elenna and I decided to get some supplies and see our families."

"Welcome back," Tuck greeted the women calmly.

"Thank you, Friar Tuck. Ah, we have two new members?" Marion asked, looking closely over the two new arrivals.

"Yes. This is Iris Kentbury. She's been helping Tuck with the meals. The man is Jaq Foster. He was working with Scarlet on daggers, but he wanted to learn more, so now he's practicing with John."

Marion continued her scrutiny of the two. Iris waved and smiled shyly before returning her attention to the broth. Jaq grinned at her, yawned, and walked over. Marion eyed her more closely when she saw the distinctly feminine swing of the hips the new 'man' had. He noticed the suspicion in her eyes and smirked.

"Hi; my name's Jaq. Like what you see?" Iris choked at Jaq's outburst, knowing that her friend was simply trying to throw off suspicion, but also knowing that Robin would probably hurt her for what could be seen as an innuendo.

"She's my wife, Jaq," Robin growled. Jaq offered the irate man a small smile.

"Sorry." Jaq turned to Marion and wagged her finger at the English woman, grinning as she lectured. "No touching, got it? You're married, so I'm off limits." The grin on her face made even Robin see that nothing was intended by that remark, or the one beginning the conversation.

By that time, almost everyone else was waking up and heading to the food. Life carried on as usual for most of the meal, until Robin finally spoke up to Marion and Elenna.

"Did you find anything out about the Sheriff?"

"A little. Prince John is coming to Nottingham in the next few months, and he is determined to capture Robin Hood and his Merry band even if he has to waste every soldier in the kingdom to do it. The Sheriff still thinks it is not worth worrying over you; it costs too much money."

"I suppose that, at least, is good news."

"We will have to be on our guard, though. The Prince may be a fool, but he does know how to hunt."

"And how to hire assassins," Kittie spoke up.

"But he won't go to that. He wants the pride of catching us himself. Then he can boast that he is better than Guy of Gibourne."

A/N: Thank yous...

Drangonfly2003 - Wow... I'm going to take that as a compliment... I'm having fun writing this, so yay for all of us, right?

the peace pixie - You can have him... just let me borrow him for this story? grins


	5. Lost and Found

"Iris, why don't you come with us to get the water?" Marian suggested to the new girl. Iris nodded and gathered the water skins surrounding her.

"Can Jaq come too?"

"Why?" Elenna asked, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Really!" Kittie agreed. "Most of those guys see this as a 'woman's' duty."

"We'll make him carry the full skins back," Iris told them. The women shrugged and motioned for Jaq to join them.

Some of the men in the camp teased her for going with the women, but she smiled and called back to them, "Hey, I don't see _you_ surrounded by four women!" The men turned red and went back to what they were doing. "So. What are we doing?"

"Filling the water skins," Elenna answered.

"Ah… and I get the honor of carrying them back," Jaq finished, grinning at Iris. "You love volunteering me for stuff, don't you?"

"I live for it."

That's too bad. Some day I'll volunteer without you, and then you'll have nothing to live for."

The women reached the river and began filling the water skins. Jaq and Iris quickly got bored and began splashing each other. Eventually all five of them were in a water war, making more noise than they probably should have. The sheriff's men were able to sneak up on them and capture them before they even noticed that someone was there. They were brought back to the sheriff, who quickly un-gagged all of them, to see if he could get them to talk.

"Start talking," he ordered.

"Really?" Jaq asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes that only Iris noticed.

"Yes! Speak!"

"It all began when I was really young," Jaq announced. Everyone turned to look at her. "My parents didn't want a second child, so they locked me in a closet. But then I picked the lock and climbed out. I looked around the room in which I found myself, immediately noticing that it wasn't my living room. King Jareth was there, and he had this really ugly little baby with him. Even the goblins didn't really want to touch him. But the goblin king was sitting there as regal as ever and- "

"Enough!" The sheriff bellowed. "What _are_ you blathering about?"

"A dream I had the other night. It gets better, though. Then I was in this boat and- "

"Silence!"

"But you told me to speak!"

"About Robin Hood!"

"Well you didn't say that, now did you?"

"What do you have to say about Robin Hood," he finally gritted out.

"He's male…"

"Milord, I believe the young man is crazy."

"No, but I was crazy once." Iris snorted.

"You were?"

"Yep. They locked me in a room with padded walls."

"Really?" The sheriff was intrigued now.

"There were rats there."

"Rats?"

"Rats? I hate rats. They make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room with padded walls. There were rats there. Rats? I hate rats! They make me crazy! Crazy? I was crazy once- "

"Lock them in the dungeons!" The sheriff bellowed, his face purple with annoyance.

… … …

"I'm bored," Kittie complained.

"Those guards are looking at us funny," Iris commented, shooting the guard another look and seeing him leering at her. "Jaq, make them leave."

"'Kay. This is the song that doesn't end! Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end!" After five more rounds the guards got annoyed and left the women on their own. "Problem solved."

"Jaq?" Marian asked quietly. Jaq turned to face her. "You have a very light voice for a man." Jaq's eyes widened as she looked to Iris for help. Iris just shook her head at her friend. "Are you really a man?"

"I guess all fun must end someday, huh?" Jaq asked rhetorically. "No. I'm 100 female."

"But when we met you, you said…" Kittie trailed off.

"I said I wasn't a boy. Then I told you my age. I never actually said I was a man."

"But you let us believe that you were."

"I have more fun with guys. People expect too much of girls, and I didn't want to be put in that category… so…."

"I suppose that makes sense…" Elenna mumbled.

"I always suspected that you were… not quite what you appeared to be."

"I know. That's why I started saying that stuff the first day. Now, even if someone does find out, I'll have proved myself enough that they won't make me do the girly stuff just because I am a girl."

"What do you mean, 'If'?" Marian asked.

"You won't tell them, will you?" Jaq asked quickly, eyes large.

"I won't… on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You tell me what your real name is."

"It's Jaq." It was obvious that none of the women believed her. "It's short for Jaqueline. I just always liked the nickname better."

"I won't tell anyone," Marian promised. Elenna agreed. Iris and Jaq looked at Kittie, waiting for her answer.

"So long as I get to be there when Robin finally finds out, I don't care who knows or doesn't know."

… … …

It was late that night when the women heard something from the hallway leading to the dungeon. They looked at the entrance, all of them dropping to a fighting stance. Slowly, a figure slinked into the room, it's lithe frame almost invisible in the shadows of the room. It finally stepped into the light, revealing Robin Hood. He held up a hand for quiet and unlocked the door. He then ushered the women out of the dungeons. Back outside were Little John, Much, Will Scarlet, and Alan-A-Dale.

Kittie smiled softly at Much, who returned it just as slowly. Jaq smiled secretly at the two's secret romance. Marian and Elenna ran to their respective husbands, and John held his hand out to Iris. That left Jaq and Will to walk back to the camp together.

"So how was it?" Will asked once they had started their trek back to the forest.

"How was what?"

"Your… time in the dungeons."

"Pretty fun, actually."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. I got to annoy the sheriff and the guards. They were sick of listening to me and left; that's why Robin didn't have to go through many guards."

…

"Are you okay, Iris?" Little John asked.

"Just a little tired. I couldn't sleep in that place."

"I could… carry you, if you wanted."

"That would be… nice." Iris answered around a yawn. Little John stooped and lifted her into his large arms.

…

"Are you alright?" Much asked.

"I'm fine. That was actually pretty funny," Kittie answered.

"How so?"

"Jaq annoyed the sheriff so much that he started turning purple. He locked us in the dungeons before he could even question us about the camp and everything. Then… he started singing this song about a song that never ends, and the guards got annoyed and left."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

… … … … …

A/N: Okay, I'm ending it here because my arm is getting tired. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and work with the official characters more in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks to:  
**Mary Sue Police:** If that was a joke, sorry; not very funny. If it wasn't a joke, you don't have to read this. I'm not forcing you to read my story, an if all you can say about it is 'ugh', then you may as well just be polite like everyone else who DOESN"T WRITE A REVIEW! I have had a bad week, and having someone who isn't even willing to sign on criticize the work I do in my downtime just doesn't help. If you don't have something helpful to say, you can just stay quiet. I don't need reviews that badly.  
**cowgirlnm-1:** Yeah, I hate those types of "outs" too. I guess you've nmow found out. I hope you like how I worked it out. Thanks for the review. Yours made me feel better!  
**Spader:** I updated as soon as I found time... It seems to be hiding from me these past few weeks... Thanks for the review!  
**Heather:** Thanks so much! That was actually a real conversation between two of my friends... Most of the dialogue between Iris and Jaq was taken from my friends... Their conversations are just too funny!


	6. Not in Love

Iris Kentbury groaned as she stretched her stiff muscles. It had been a week since she and the other women had been captured and set free, and she and Jaq suddenly found themselves with a lot less free time. They had been given sentry duty with two of Robin's men, and those men were also helping them with fighting. Will was teaching Iris what he knew of daggers and the quarterstaff. Little John worked with Jaq to get her up to speed on the quarterstaff. Iris had just finished her workout with the staff, and she groaned again when she pulled and already achy muscle.

On the other side of the clearing, Jaq wasn't faring much better. The only difference was, Jaq had no qualms about vocalizing her feelings. "Why do I have to learn this?" she whined, pouting up at Little John. The large man was suddenly struck by the image of Jaq in a dress and long hair, but quickly shook it from his mind, knowing that the young man in fronmt of him would be insulted and possibly hurt by his thoughts. It wasn't that he thought of Jaq as being feminine, he told himself. He just seems more like the women in appearance and build. John shrugged to himself and returned his attention on the lithe redhead in front of him, smiling as Jaq blew a strand of hair out of her face while she went through her quarterstaff drills, still complaining loudly.

"You have to have a close-range weapon," Little John told the other 'man', not for the first time.

"I have a close range weapon," Jaq insisted, giving Little John a 'Duh' look. "they're called daggers. See, when someone gets too close to me, I swing my arm in an arch like this, and they get this shiny new hole in their side, stomach, back, whatever. Trust me on this, it works."

"Yes, I know that would work, but what if they're too close for throwing, but too far for slashing?"

"I move forward a bit." John found himself graced with another 'Duh' look. "Look, why don't you go over there," pointing at the other side of the camp, "and make goo-goo eyes at Iris. I'm sure she won't mind. In fact, she may like it. Go on. You know you want to," Jaq coaxed.

"Be that as it may, I will not force myself on a lady, especially when she is in the middle of a workout."

"Come on! It's not forcing yourself if you only want to talk!"

"But she may not even want to talk," John pointed out.

Across the clearing, Iris and Will both looked up as Jaq screamed a loud 'Argh! I give up!' before throwing her arms in the air and storming away from the large man she had been training with.

"Is Jaq alright?" Will asked softly. Then he seemed to stop. Why am I worried about him? I mean, it's not like I like Jaq. He's a great fighter, but he just… Am I?

But Will's worried musings were broken off by Iris' light laughter. "He's fine. He was probably trying to have a conversation with Little John that involved manners."

"Does he not believe in manners?"

"That's not it, it's just… Men here are very polite, and much more respectful towards women than where we live. Jaq was probably telling John to talk to a woman, and John was being himself. Jaq doesn't have the patience to stay out an argument, especially if he's losing."

"What about you?" Will asked.

"What about me?"

"Would you have stormed off if you heard something that you did not like?"

"Probably not. I would at least wait to see if the comment or whatever it is could be explained. Why? Do you have something on your mind?"

"I just… I'm sorry. It is not worth saying."

"If you're worrying over it like then, then it is worth it. C'mon, tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

"I know this will sound, as you and Jaq put it, 'crazy', but I cannot help it."

"It's okay."

"I have been thinking about Jaq as I did…"

"A girl?" Iris prompted after a second or two of silence.

"Yes. No! Not quite. I feel more protective of women. I mean, I do feel protective of him, but this is just like I have found someone to be comfortable with… Someone I don't feel the need to pretend for. But I can't understand why…"

"Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure you'll understand your feeling s a little better soon."

"So am I…"

"An evil, dirty person? No. There are things about Jaq that only your subconscious seems to realize. Just let it go for a little longer, and you'll understand better."

oxoxo

"So when are you going to come clean to the rest of the camp?"

"Probably about the same time you jump around camp naked screaming that you're in love with Little John."

"Is that what it would take?"

"So far, that's the only thing I can think of."

"You wanna see me naked that badly?" Iris joked.

"Oh yes. How could I resist you?" Jaq joked back in a monotone.

"It's still a wonder," Iris responded airily. "But seriously, you need to tell the others soon, especially if you have any hope of winning Will over."

"Now why would I want to win Scarlet over?"

"Because you like him."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do! You like him, and you're scared of getting in a relationship with him, so you're letting him think you're a guy."

"Thank you Iris Freud. Tell me, when did you get your degree in psychology?"

"I don't need a degree, and that tone really isn't needed."

"Sorry. Okay, so say I _am_ hiding my gender because I'm afraid to like him. Why would I be afraid of that, and what good would it do me to admit I'm a girl?"

"I have no idea why you would be afraid of liking him. Maybe you've spent so much time around guys that you feel like one of them. And the good that it would do is that you would be able to tell him the truth, and you guys might actually get a happily ever after."

"And what if we get a happily never after, instead?"

"Let's deal with that when the time comes. So will you tell?"

"Yes. I'll come out of the closet within the next week." Iris raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"What? You have to admit that anyone walking in on this conversation could assume that."

"Jaq…"

"Sorry. I just… Why do I have to have a crush on him? Life was so much easier when I only crushed on movie stars I had no chance of ever meeting!"

"Because this is life."

"And life is only easy when you're dead," Jaq finished. The girls smiled at each other, grabbed the clean clothes, and headed back to camp. Neither of them noticed the hooded man sitting in the tree above them.

oxoxoxoxo

A/N: And we're ending it there because my back's beginning to hurt and I have one more chapter to write before I let myself quit for the night. Please review and let me know what you think. After the weirdness of this chapter, I'm willing to admit that Tortilla chips and Lemon Girl Scout cookies make a strange mix for me…

And to my (only) favorite reviewer: cowgirlnm-1. Thanks so much for the review! No, you can't have a hint. The reason? I haven't fully figured it out myself yet... It kinda comes as I write it... I mean, I never saw that conversation between Iris and Jaq happeing, but it did... weirdness... Please keep reviewing; you're what's keeping me going!


	7. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Only one or two chapters left, and I'm sorry for taking so long to write this. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. BTW, I can't get any other way of spacing in, so this is my new way of writing in seperations.

_**Emissary to Sherwood Emissary to Sherwood Emissary to Sherwood**_

Robin walked silently back to the camp, mulling over what he had just overheard. He had been watching over the two newcomers just in case, and it seemed that in this case, there was good reason for his feelings concerning Jaq. He had always felt that the 'man' was hiding something from all of them, and that Iris was helping, but he could never put his finger on what it was.

The 'King' of Sherwood was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into the person in front of him, knocking the smaller person to the ground. He shook his head to clear it and blindly reached out to help the person up. He knew it had to be one of his men because of the color of the tunic. He finally snapped back to reality when he realized that he was still gripping Jaq's upper arms. He stared at her for a long minute before releasing her.

"Is something wrong?" Jaq asked, adopting the slightly deeper voice she used when talking to or around the men of the camp.

"What's your real name?" Robin asked suddenly.

"Excuse me, what?" Jaq asked, exchanging a look with Iris.

"I overheard your conversation at the creek- "

"You were spying on us?" Jaq demanded, dropping the fake voice and staring up at the man in outrage.

"I was keeping an eye on you."

"So you think we can't protect ourselves? Is that it?"

"Well you did get captured by the sheriff's men not too long ago," Robin pointed out, beginning to lose control of his own temper.

"So of course we won't learn from that and be more careful! I thought the men in this time were supposed to be nicer than that!"

"It's not a matter of whether or not you'll be more careful! It is my duty to watch out for all of the members of this camp!" By that point, Robin was too angry to notice Jaq's slip of tongue. Iris, however, took the next moment Jaq looked her way and mouthed 'time' at her. Jaq cringed and realized that the others still thought they were only a long distance away from home, not a few centuries as well.

"Then watch over your wife and sister! I can take care of myself! I always have!" Jaq screamed. By that point, the two had attracted the attention of the rest of the camp.

"Not until I know exactly what you've been hiding from us!" Robin shouted back.

"Fine! You want to know the truth? The whole truth? I'll tell you. But I'll tell you in my own way. No interruptions from anyone," Jaq snarled, looking around at the gathered men and women. "Iris and I are from Springfield, Massachusetts in 2004. Yeah, that's right, we went back through time as well! Most of the people in our time are jerks, and most of the ones we know treat me like another guy anyway. Then when John called me a boy, I just… went with it. Iris knows me well enough be now to just go along with whatever I plan up, cause she usually has just as much fun." Jaq glared at Robin. He just looked back at her and asked again what her real name was.

"I told you the truth! I wasn't lying about that! My name is Jaq Foster! I know you heard some stuff by the creek, but I am still telling you the truth. Jaq is a nickname for Jaqueline."

"And you've been lying to all of us all this time?" Robin demanded, not bothering to conceal the anger in his voice.

"Nope." All eyes turned to Kittie and Marian. "She told us when we all got captured, but asked us not to say anything."

"Why would you prefer being thought of as a man?" Little John asked.

"I hate wearing skirts, and I can't stand people treating me like some defect just because I'm missing a particular body part." Iris laughed, Marian and Elenna giggled softly, and all of the men turned red when they realized what she had said. "So, are you going to kick me out of the camp, oh fearless leader?"

Robin seemed to struggle within himself for a few long minutes before shaking his head no. "Just please don't keep any secrets from us any longer."

"None at all?"

"None."

"Okay… Then I guess I'd better tell you that I have _got_ to pee." Jaq turned and walked away, leaving most of the camp shocked. Will shook himself out of it first and turned to Robin.

"You might want to think about that no secrets policy." That said, the group dispersed and went back to what they had been doing before the fight.

_**Emissary to Sherwood Emissary to Sherwood Emissary to Sherwood**_

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"You can't just walk up to someone and announce that you like them!"

"Why not? You're a big, strong man! Just tell her!"

"No!"

"If you tell Jaq that you like her, I'll tell John that I like him."

"You can't just do something like that!"

"Again, why not?"

"Because that puts you in a position that is not comfortable."

"So you'll just continue to go through life without her knowing?"

"That's the plan."

"Just because you don't have the balls to tell her you like her?"

"Yep… I mean, that's not why!"

Iris laughed at Will's flustered reaction. She looked up and saw Jaq heading toward them, looking determined. She stopped about a foot in front of Will and stared up at him for a moment or two.

"I like you, Will. Just wanted to let you know." That said, she turned on her heal and headed back to her practice with Little John, who was looking on in shock. Iris looked up at Will from the corner of her eye.

"I thought people couldn't do things like that," she told him sweetly. He continued staring at the redhead with his mouth hanging open in shock. She shook her head, patted his arm, and followed after Jaq. When she reached the practice area, Jaq nodded and left the clearing, leaving Iris and Little John some privacy while they told each other their feelings.

At about that same time, Much and Kittie walked into a clearing holding hands. Robin jumped up when he saw them, hit his head on a low tree branch, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Jaq looked from the couple to Robin, and then grinned.

"At least this way you get some time to prepare yourself for the yelling."

_**Emissary to Sherwood Emissary to Sherwood Emissary to Sherwood**_

AN: That's it for now. Like I said, there are still one or two chapters left, but I need your help. How should I end this? Happy ending, sad ending, girls stay in Sherwood, some kind of reincarnation thing, what? Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Thank yous:

**cowgirlnm-1** - I am SO SORRY that I took so long to get this out to you! Please don't deprive me of your wonderful reviews! _cries_ I meant to get this out sooner, but I just went 'meh' on all of my writing for weeks and weeks! I hope this chapter was up to par, but I was writing it at, like, midnight last night, and my eyes were beginning to blur. Please help with the ending, 'cause I'm willing to take suggestions. I hope you liked it and thanks for the last review. Please feel free to email me with annoyances if you feel like I'm taking too long to update again. It might go faster if I have someone kicking at me the whole way... And this response is getting longer than the chapter itself... Hope to hear from you in a review soon...

**Heather** - Thanks for the review, and for the compliment (?) on the cliffhanger. Sorry for taking so long with another short chapter, but I am trying...

**SenaMarie** - My friend (the one Iris is loosely based off) and I were talking about that, and I just had to put it in. It's kinda somehting I would do... I annoy my little brother and step-father with those things all of the time...

**stevie** - Even if it means an early death for me, I will complete this story. I promise. With someone acually asking me not to quit on it, how could I? I've only ever stopped in the middle of one story, but that was due to a mixture of losing interest in the genre and getting a grand total of two reviews for three chapters. Kinda upsetting. Yeah, I love messing with the sheriff.

**infamous rabbit** - Thanks, and care to explain? What would you find qualifies as more description? Just a question. At this point, anything that will make the next chapter or two go smoothly would help! Thanks!

**Liz Jafferties** - Thanks! I will do my best to look it up some time. Please don't hate me if it takes awhile! And thanks for the review.

**xoxdarkrebelxox** - Thanks, and sorry it took so long. Sadly, the next one probably will, too. I'll be moving across the country within a month, so that'll take alot of energy... Someday I'll even get started on packing up my room... _grins_


	8. Happily Ever After

Jaq grunted as she went through the motions with her quarterstaff again. Ever since she had announced her feelings to Will, she had been training non-stop. Will himself was wandering the camp in a daze, still unable to fully comprehend or believe that a woman – a time traveling one no less – not only liked him, but also walked up and told him… in public. Little John and Iris had finally managed to tell each other how they felt and were 'courting'. Robin had screamed himself hoarse when he finally came too and remembered the reason for the head bump. Turns out that Kittie had also inherited a temper. She screamed back just as loud, and made much more sense. The rest of the camp stood at the edges of the clearing and watched; it wasn't often that they got to see such an interesting display.

"Jaq?" Little John called to the redhead. She jerked her head up to meet his eyes, slowing down her movements before coming to a stop.

"What can I do you for?"

"Excuse me?" John asked, eyes bugging out slightly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Oh… I was just wonderin'… When is Iris' birthday?"

"June third. Why do you wanna know?"

"I just want to do something special for her… if she's still here at that time."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well, you two will be wanting to get back to your own time and families," Will answered as he joined the duo.

"Finally come back to Earth?" Jaq joked.

"I think so," he answered. Strangely enough, he was the only male in the camp who seemed to fully understand Jaq and Iris' strange ways of speaking. "But you two will want to go home, and if we can figure out how to send you back then you'll probably go."

"I'm only going if you kick me out. I'm not positive about it, but I think Iris feels the same."

"Why?"

"My parents don't really want me around anyway. They wouldn't notice if I disappeared one day and never returned… Probably think I was dead in a ditch from OD'ing on something… And Iris' parents… Well, they're never really around. It would inconvenience them, and they'd miss her, but she really seems happier here."

"Does that mean that the two of you will stay?" Will questioned, sounding extremely hopeful.

"Only if it's okay with all members of the camp."

"It is," Robin announced. "I wasn't spying on you, but I caught the last few sentences as I walked over here. Welcome to Sherwood."

Emissary to SherwoodEmissary to SherwoodEmissary to Sherwood

"Is that okay with you?" Jaq asked.

"Are you kidding? We get to stay in the past, with no plumbing, people who love us, our boyfriends, and an outlaw who has finally accepted us into his merry little family. There's nothing I want more in the world!"

"Then you'd be okay with doubling with me and Will tomorrow?"

"Depends… where are we going?"

"There's this carnival/fair type thing going on in town, and Will asked me to go. He said that if it would make me more comfortable, you and John should come with us."

"Count me in," Iris said, smiling broadly.

Emissary to SherwoodEmissary to SherwoodEmissary to Sherwood

"If I didn't love you so much I would so be hating you right now!" Iris screamed. Beads of sweat clung to her brow and she gripped John's hand tightly.

"You need to push now Dear," a soft, maternal-sounding voice instructed. Iris did as told, screaming in pain will doing so.

On the other side of camp, the rest of the outlaws huddled together, most of them pale at the sound of Iris' screams.

"She'll be okay," Jaq reassured them while holding a redheaded two-year-old in her arms, and smoothing the hair of a blond five-year-old. "I mean, I got through this twice."

"But you didn't scream so much," Will argued, lifting the blond boy into his arms.

"I didn't have a husband twice my size helping me create the kids… They're bound to be bigger than ours were. Take Nicky for me?" Jaq handed the redhead to her husband and stood, arching to back to stretch it. "I just hope she gets a girl. With our James and Nicolas, Robin's son Daniel, and Alan's Michael and Robert, we're having a serious shortage in estrogen."

"I'm sure that'll correct itself eventually," Will laughed before wincing at another long yell from the 'maternity area'. "Besides, you forgot to mention Kittie's daughter Carolyn. She's a girl."

"And thus the not mentioning her in my list of the boys," Jaq retorted pointedly. She picked Nicolas back up, cradling him in her arms while Will got in a tickle war with his elder son. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if Iris and I had gone back to our original time?"

"Yes… It would be very dull and lonely without you two here… and without the children. Now that I have them, I don't think I could survive without them."

"You had better learn to. Someday they will grow up and move out."

"Or they'll find wives and convince them to move back to Sherwood… That would be nice."

Before Jaq could comment further, Little John walked towards them, holding something in his arms. "I let her name them both," he announced.

"Both?" Jaq questioned. "You had twins!"

"This," he held out a small bundle of blankets, "is Victoria, and this," the second bundle, "is Christopher."

"John, they're beautiful!"

"They're so tiny…."

"Do you think this is what storytellers mean by Happily Ever After?" John asked, staring in awe at his tiny children.

"I believe so."

The End

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, all done. There is no more coming for this story. I hope you liked it, and sorry again for the long delays in the chapters. I have an excuse this time, though! I just moved across the country, and my computer has only just recently caught up with me.

Thank Yous...

**Sweet-single**-Thanks.

**Wilwarin Breila** - Thanks... I think? I hope that means you like it!

**cowgirlnm-1** - Thanks, and I like that deal. Your turn again! Yes I was, and again: No IDEA what was going through my mind. Now living on America's east coast... moved from west coast. Thanks again, I hope you enjoyed the ending.

**Mollusk** - Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't actually feel like the chapter called for yelling. I tried for a really happy ending, and all I know of labor is what I see on TV, so please don't hold that against me. As you can see, your idea was a winner. They stayed. My friends and I are all insane... Really! I told one of them she was getting a waffle for Christmas and she squealed in joy. Over a waffle... Hope you enjoyed and thanks again!

**Lesalanna** - Sorry, but I didn't go with your suggestion. I think I've done the reincarnation thing enough for one fandom. I am glad you liked the story that much. All seven? Wow... Thanks again, and I hope you still managed to enjoy the ending.

**Smittened by Marauders** - Thanks a bunch!

**Amanda** - Good to know. Thanks for the review, and here's the last installment.

**Sweet A.K** - Thanks, and as you can see, they did and it did. Thanks again.


End file.
